Noona
by Pumpkin Ite
Summary: Sepasang kakak beradik biasa dengan masa lalu yang tidak biasa. Dimana karena masa lalu tersebut, sang kakak akhirnya memilih untuk menjauh dari sang adik dan memulai hidup baru di tempat lain. Sedangkan sang adik yang sempat terpuruk pun akhirnya memilih untuk menikahi wanita lain, lalu bagaimana jika mereka bertemu lagi?/ KyuMin/ Incest/ I'VE WARNED YOU, ITS GENDERSWITCH!
1. Chapter 1

"_Noona-ya_~" panggilan yang mendayu-dayu itu berhasil membuat gadis kecil berambut ekor kuda tersebut menolehkan kepalanya. Tersenyum hangat pada sang adik yang kini tengah berlari dengan tergesa kearahnya.

"Hmm, _wae geure nae namsaeng_?" gadis kecil itu mengelus lembut rambut hitam sang adik yang sedikit lembab karena keringat. Membuat sang adik mendongakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan menatap dalam kedua mata indah milik kakak nya.

"_Nan neol saranghae, neomu saranghanda_." gadis itu tertawa pelan. Membentuk sebuah melodi merdu yang membuat sang adik mematung setelah mendengarnya. Dengan lembut, gadis itu mengusap pipi sang adik dan mengecupnya singkat. Yang tanpa sadar telah menciptakan semburat kecil pada wajah dengan kulit putih sepucat salju milik adik nya.

"Hmm, _nado_ _saranghae_, Kyuhyunnie."

* * *

**Noona**

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin – Choi Sooyoung – Lee Hyukjae

(other cast will appear later)

Rated T+ | Genre Romance/Humor/HurtComfort | Length chapter (1 of ?)

Alternate Universe – Out Of Character – typo(s) – Genderswitch – Bad dIction and bored description - Incest

A/N: Hello guys! Gue dateng bawa ff baru. Temanya incest (pure, kandung, gada adopsi-adopsian, beda bapa/ibu, dll) dan mungkin akan sedikit aneh saat kalian membacanya. Warn dari gue, buat kalian yang gasuka sama HyukMin, mending jangan baca, karena slight ff ini adalah mereka! Dan otomatis Eunhyuk disini ga aku bikin jadi cewe, jadi yang gasuka seme!Hyuk jangan baca ff ini. Oke sekian cuap-cuap nya, enJOY!

* * *

"Ugh." Wanita itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat terpaan sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajah cantiknya. Meregangkan tubuhnya dengan melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas lalu kembali menghempaskannya keatas kasur. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke sisi kanan tubuhnya dan mendapati paras manis sekaligus tampan milik seorang pria yang ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya. Dengan jahil di cubitnya keras hidung mancung sang kekasih. Membuat pria tersebut menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena sulit bernafas.

"Ungghh… mingghh… leeppaassh." Wanita itu—Sungmin hanya tertawa lalu menekankan cubitannya pada hidung Hyukjae—kekasihnya—hingga membuat pria itu menggelinjang dan menendang-nendang selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Merasa kasihan akhirnya ia tarik tangannya dari hidung Hyukjae hingga kini pria tersebut bisa bernafas lega karenanya.

"Hosh… kau menyebalkanhh… hosh." Sungmin tak menggubris protes dari kekasihnya dan malah menjulurkan lidahnya kearah pria tersebut. Mengecup bibir tebal itu sekilas lalu mengusap lembut hidung mancung Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae yang tadinya kesal akhirnya luluh juga.

"Mianhae, habis wajahmu saat tidur itu, ya ampun… manis sekali~ hihihi." Hyukjae tersenyum lembut saat melihat kekasih cantiknya tertawa. Dengan gemas di cubitnya pipi Sungmin, membuat wanita itu menghentikan tawanya dan malah ganti merengut karena merasakan perih pada pipinya.

"Jangan cubit-cubit bodoh, ini sakit!"

"Loh? Hak aku dong mau melakukan apa saja dengan property milik ku. Habis wajahmu saat tertawa itu, ya ampun… cantik sekali~ hihihi." Hyukjae tertawa renyah saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang semakin merengut karena di goda olehnya. Ya Tuhan, betapa menggemaskannya wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat! Ayo cepat mandi!" pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba yang tentu saja membuat Hyukjae yang sedang asyik memperhatikan wajah merengut kekasihnya itu seketika tersadar. Ia tatap heran tubuh mungil Sungmin yang kini tengah mencoba memakai kemeja hitam miliknya dengan terburu-buru. Membuat tubuh Sungmin terlihat semakin mungil dibalik kemeja Hyukjae yang sudah pasti berukuran lebih besar dibanding tubuh wanita itu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali Ming? Memangnya kau mau kemana? Ini bahkan baru jam enam!"

"Kau ini pikun atau apa, Hyukkie? Adik ku kan hari ini menikah! Dan aish, dimana aku meletakan peralatan mandiku?" Sungmin dengan tergesa mengacak kopernya dan membongkar seluruh isinya. Membiarkan seluruh pakaian dan barang bawaannya tergeletak acak di atas lantai.

Hyukjae yang melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit dari kasur—setelah menggunakan boxer sebelumnya. Mengambil sebuah tas kecil diatas nakas dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Kau ini pikun atau apa? Meletakan benda begini saja kau lupa, cepat sana mandi! Atau mau aku temani, hmm?" Sungmin yang merasa malu karena terlihat konyol di depan kekasihnya dengan segera mengambil peralatan mandinya dan bergegas pergi menuju kamar mandi. Membuat tawa Hyukjae tergelak dengan kerasnya.

"JANGAN TERTAWA KAU MONYET MESUM!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengigiti jemarinya bergantian saking gugupnya. Sesekali tangannya merogoh saku jasnya dan mengusap kasar dahinya yang sudah benar-benar banjir keringat. Ini adalah hari yang sangat penting untuknya, namun sialnya, rasa gugup itu enggan pergi dari dirinya dan malah semakin memburuk saja. Membuatnya bahkan sempat berpikir untuk kabur saja dan pulang kerumah lalu tidur bersama _Play station_ _portable_ kesayangannya.

"Kyu? Apa kau sudah siap nak?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ubin dingin di bawahnya kearah sang Ibu yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Membuat rasa gugupnya sedikit berkurang karena senyuman lembut sang Ibu.

"Apa prosesinya sudah akan dimulai?" Ibu Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Ayo nak, kita ke depan sekarang. Mempelai wanitanya sudah menunggu mu _loh_. Bukankah kau harus menyambutnya di atas altar, hmm?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap lalu tersenyum kearah Ibunya.

"Baik _eomma_, ayo kita mulai!"

.

.

"Apakah kau Cho Kyuhyun. Menerima Choi Sooyoung sebagai pendamping hidupmu. Untuk kini, nanti, dan selamanya?" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada calon istrinya.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Lalu, apakah kau kau Choi Sooyoung. Menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu. Untuk kini, nanti, dan selamanya?" Sooyoung tersenyum lembut lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Dengan ini kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing." Kyuhyun pun dengan perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sooyoung lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir wanita itu. Menciumnya perlahan dengan bibir yang hanya sekedar menempel—tanpa lumatan sedikitpun—lalu melepasnya dengan cepat. Yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para hadirin yang datang.

Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Sooyoung yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dan membawa wanita itu menuju pintu utama Gereja. Ia edarkan pandangannya kesetiap penjuru Gereja yang kini dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang menyambut pernikahan mereka dengan suka cita. Hingga akhirnya sepasang matanya terpaku pada sesosok cantik seorang wanita ber _dress_ putih gading yang kini tengah menatap lembut kearahnya.

"_Noona-yah"_

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dikursinya dengan segelas _wine_—yang masih utuh—berada dalam genggamannya. Kedua matanya seakan tak bisa lepas dari sosok wanita yang sedari tadi sibuk berjalan-jalan kesana-kemari membantu ibunya. Terkadang genggamannya pada gelas kaca itu mengerat saat melihat wanita itu bermesraan dengan seorang pria berambut hitam yang tidak henti-hentinya mengekori kenapa pun wanita itu pergi. Sungguh jika tidak mengingat ialah tuan rumah dari pesta ini, ia pasti sudah menghajar habis pria berambut hitam dengan wajah menyebalkan tersebut.

"_Yeobo_~ kau terlihat tidak baik, apa kau tidak menikmati pestanya?" suara lembut sang istri sukses mengalihkan seluruh perhatian yang telah Kyuhyun tumpahkan pada wanita itu. Dengan senyum lembutnya ia tatap sang istri yang kini telah mengambil alih kursi yang sedari tadi kosong dihadapannya.

"Aku menikmatinya, hanya saja rasanya tubuhku sedikit lelah, mungkin karena prosesi tadi." Sooyoung hanya tersenyum lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantalan kursi dibelakang punggungnya.

"Ya, aku juga. Ah iya! Aku sudah bertemu dengan _noona_ mu, dan ternyata dia orang yang baik sekali. Tidak heran Eunhyuk _oppa_ sangat menyayanginya." Kyuhyun seketika merubah ekspresi hangatnya menjadi sedingin es. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas _wine_ tersebut lalu meneguknya dalam dua teguk hingga benar-benar habis tak bersisa.

"Eunhyuk? Jadi nama pria berambut hitam itu, Eunhyuk?" Sooyoung mengangguk kecil lalu menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Iya, namanya Eunhyuk. Memangnya kau tidak tahu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu melempar senyum kecil—atau mungkin sinis—pada istrinya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu tentang hal-hal macam itu, sedangkan _noona_ baru menampakan wajahnya lagi dihadapanku setelah 5tahun lamanya." Sooyoung sedikit penasaran saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Apalagi ekspresi aneh suaminya yang benar-benar tidak terbaca, membuatnya tertarik dengan obrolan aneh ini.

"Benarkah? Memangnya ia kemana sebelumnya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membuang pandangannya kearah wanita ber _dress_ putih gading yang kini tengah asik tertawa dengan seorang pria berambut hitam yang diketahuinya bernama Eunhyuk.

"Dia pergi menghindar dari kejaran takdir dan kenyataan." Dan Sooyoung hanya bisa terdiam mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. Membiarkan pria itu meninggalkannya sendirian di meja tersebut dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang mulai bermunculan di pikirannya.

.

.

"Hahaha, Ya Tuhan Lee Hyukjae! Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya dirimu? Hahaha." Sungmin tak kuasa menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya saat kekasihnya kembali menceritakan lelucon klasik dan basi yang entah kenapa mampu membuatnya tertawa sepuas ini. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya ikut-ikutan tertawa dengan sesekali mengusap sayang rambut coklat kemerahan milik Sungmin.

"Seberapa menyebalkannya diriku, tetap saja lebih besar rasa cintaku padamu, mumumu~" Sungmin menatap geli keraha Hyukjae yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya—membentuk _gesture_ seakan ia hendak mencium Sungmin—membuat wanita itu mencubit gemas bibir semerah hati tersebut.

"Yampphh… aiimmphh… lepaaammpph." Hyukjae meronta. Menggerakan kepalanya kesegala arah agar cubitan Sungmin pada bibirnya terlepas. Namun bukannya melepas, Sungmin justru malah semakin mengeratkan cubitannya. Membuat bibir Hyukjae terasa berdenyut menahan perih karena cubitan dasyat Sungmin.

"Bwahaha oke, jangan menangis disini sayang, aku akan melepas cubitannya oke?" Sungmin melepas cubitannya. Dan kini nampaklah bibir Hyukjae yang semakin memerah dan sedikit membengkak. Membuatnya sedikit tak tega dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengusap lembut bibir merah tersebut.

Hyukjae yang merasa usapan lembut pada bibirnya pun tak ayal tersenyum. Dengan singkat dikecupnya bibir _pinkish_ Sungmin. Membuat wanita itu terkekeh geli karenanya.

"Dasar nakal! Main cium-cium bibir orang!"

"Aku tidak cium-cium bibir orang kok, aku cium-cium bibir kekasihku sendiri." Hyukjae memeletkan lidahnya—mengejek—lalu kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas dan berlari pergi meninggalkan wanita itu, membuat Sungmin merasakan hangat di pipinya.

"Aish, awas kau Lee Hyukjae!" Sungmin segera berlari mengejar Hyukjae yang sudah menyelipkan diri diantara kerumbunan para tamu undangan yang hadir pada pesta tersebut. Tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran seorang pria yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyadari keberadaanku noona, lalu kenapa kau pergi?" bisiknya pada angin sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan hingar bingar pestanya.

Sungmin terduduk sendiri di balkon kamarnya. Wajahnya kembali merengut saat mengingat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit lalu. Dimana ia berdebat dengan sang ibu yang terus-menerus memaksanya untuk menginap dirumah keluarganya. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengalah dan menurut pada rengekan sang ibu. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak pada Hyukjae yang memilih untuk pulang ke Apartemen mereka—yang baru dibeli oleh keduanya—dan tidak menginap karena memang masih banyak urusan yang harus pria itu selesaikan disana. Membuat Sungmin kini murung dan memilih untuk menyendiri di balkon kamarnya—atau bisa kau bilang, mantan kamarnya.

Angin malam berhembus pelan, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Sungmin yang sengaja digerai oleh pemiliknya. Dengan sigap wanita itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai tak tahan dengan dinginnya angin malam. Hingga akhirnya sebuah selimut kecil berwarna hijau tosca melingkar di pundaknya. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan refleks menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah, kau." Sungmin seketika mengganti ekspresi terkejutnya saat melihat siapa yang 'dengan baik hati' menghangatkan tubuhnya. Memasang wajah sebiasa mungkin hingga yang terlihat hanyalah wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis kecil saat mendapat respon yang tidak terlalu bersahabat dari kakaknya. Padahal ia hanya tidak tega melihat kakaknya yang kedinginan dan bahkan menggigil kecil tadi. Yah tidak perlu terkejut begitu, karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun memang memperhatikan kakaknya dari arah taman belakang, yang ternyata memang berhadapan tepat dengan balkon kamar Sungmin.

"Ada apa Kyu?" suara Sungmin kembali menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan sesaatnya. Dengan perlahan ia tersenyum lalu mendudukan diri disamping Sungmin. Membuat wanita itu refleks menggeser tubuhnya—menjaga jarak—dan membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum getir karenanya.

"Aku hanya merindukan noona. Sudah 5 tahun kita tidak bertemu dan ternyata kau masih saja bersikap dingin padaku, jahat sekali." Kyuhyun mencibir Sungmin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit. Tak mempedulikan reaksi Sungmin yang mungkin saja kini tengah menatap rendah kearahnya.

"Ah begitukah? Terimakasih karena telah merindukanku, aku sangat tersanjung, _nae namsaeng_." Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan kepala yang masih mendongak menatap langit. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, melakukan apa, memberi reaksi apa, segala hal yang ingin dilakukannya terasa salah di pikirannya. Membuatnya semakin bingung dan memutuskan untuk diam.

Sungmin menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun yang kini masih menatap kosong kearah langit. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk tubuh sang adik dan mengelus rambut coklatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun sepertinya egonya lah yang kali ini menang. Dengan perlahan sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Membentuk seringai yang cukup membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat sedikit mengerikan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau melewatkan malam pertamamu eh? Tidak baik rasanya jika kau malah mengunjungi kamarku di malam sepenting ini. Atau mungkin—" Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya. Menarik dagu Kyuhyun dan membuat kepala yang sedari tadi terdongak itu menjadi menyamping dan berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan jemari lentiknya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun yang terpahat sempurna. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat itu juga.

"—kau ingin mengulang dosamu yang lalu?"

Dan Kyuhyun pun pias.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

ini udah aku publish di wordpress, baru satu chapter sih hehe

aku publish ini di ffn cuma iseng aja sih, siapa tau ada yang mau baca, sekalian nunggu insane

maaf karena aku ngasih kalian ff gs lagi, maaf juga kalo misalnya ceritanya terlalu klise, soalnya kayanya udah banyak yg bikin ff gini ya?

dan terimakasih untuk sambutan hangat kalian di ff insane, semoga aku bisa memberikan yang terbaik

last, mind to show your interest?


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun yang kini masih menatap kosong kearah langit. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk tubuh sang adik dan mengelus rambut coklatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namun sepertinya egonya lah yang kali ini menang. Dengan perlahan sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Membentuk seringai yang cukup membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat sedikit mengerikan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau melewatkan malam pertamamu eh? Tidak baik rasanya jika kau malah mengunjungi kamarku di malam sepenting ini. Atau mungkin—" Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya. Menarik dagu Kyuhyun dan membuat kepala yang sedari tadi terdongak itu menjadi menyamping dan berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan jemari lentiknya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun yang terpahat sempurna. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat itu juga.

"—kau ingin mengulang dosamu yang lalu?"

Dan Kyuhyun pun pias.

.

.

**Noona (2 of ?)**

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin – Choi Sooyoung – Lee Hyukjae

(other cast will appear later)

Rated T+ | Genre Romance/Humor/HurtComfort | Length chapter

Alternate Universe – Out Of Character – typo(s) – Genderswitch – Bad dIction and bored description – Incest

A/N: Hello guys! Gue dateng bawa lanjutan ff ini. Ada yang nanya soal happy ending, hmm gue gayakin bakal ngasih happy ending buat kalian, karena cerita ini sendiri mengusung tema incest, pure! Gapake adopsi-adopsian, atau bayi ketuker atau apalah itu, ini kakakberadik kandung. Ending mungkin bisa aja broken, gue juga belum tau sih ahaha. Oke A/N nya lanjut dibawah aja ya. enJOY!

.

.

Sungmin masih dengan senyum angkuhnya saat melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat kedua bola mata Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam dan dalam. Seakan mengunci tubuhnya agar tetap bertahan di tempat tersebut.

"Jika iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan, _nae noona_?" Sungmin tercekat. Seketika ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu dengan perlahan berjalan mundur memasuki kamarnya. Menatap nanar kearah Kyuhyun yang dengan sigap segera menyusulnya dan meraih lengannya. Menarik tubuhnya kedalam rengkuhan pria itu hingga kini tubuhnya bersandar pada tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin sulit bernapas hanya karena aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang benar-benar memikat dirinya.

"Lepp—passh." Sungmin berontak. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang merengkuh pinggangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin hal buruk di masa lalu mereka terjadi kembali. Melihat penolakan dari kakaknya membuat Kyuhyun tersakiti juga. Dengan kasar ia raih kedua tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi memukuli tubuhnya dan mencengkramnya diatas kepala Sungmin. Membuat tubuh Sungmin terangkat dan menimbulkan rasa perih pada bisepnya.

"Kau tahu noona? Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan segala perlakuanmu selama 5tahun ini. Pergi tanpa kabar, tidak pernah mengangkat telfon atau membalas emailku, selalu menghindar disetiap kita bertemu, dan kini? Kau kembali dan sialnya kau datang membawa seorang kekasihnya yang bahkan ia TIDAK LEBIH BAIK DARIKU!"

"Akh!" Sungmin memekik saat Kyuhyun mencengkram erat rahangnya. Cukup! Jika ia terus berdiam diri seperti ini maka tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi. Dengan kasar ia tendang betis Kyuhyun lalu berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. Membukanya dengan cukup lebar dan memberikan gesture mengusir yang membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar tercengang karenanya.

"Lupakan segala hal yang terjadi hari ini. Anggap saja bahwa malam ini tidak pernah ada dan aku maupun kau tidak pernah bertemu malam ini. Anggap saja bahwa kau tadi mengigau dan kini kau tengah sibuk bercinta dengan istrimu dikamar kalian. Yeah, itu lebih baik." Dan dengan tatapan kosong, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini telah terisak kecil dibalik pintu yang baru saja di bantingnya. Mengeluarkan segala emosi yang ia pendam sedari tadi.

_"Mianhae nae dongsaeng, jeongmal mianhaeyo."_

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak pertengkaran keduanya di kamar Sungmin. Dan selama sebulan ini pula banyak perubahan yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun. Dulu saat kakak nya pergi meninggalkannya, tepatnya lima tahun lalu. Ia tidak sehancur ini. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak perlu tahu bagaimana hidup kakak kandungnya itu berjalan di luar pengawasannya. Namun sekarang? Bukan hanya hidupnya saja, bahkan kisah percintaan kakak nya pun ia hafal di luar kepala. Bagaimana kakaknya menjalani hidup bersama dengan seorang pria dalam satu atap selama hampir 4tahun, tanpa status yang jelas. Bagaimana keduanya menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka dengan berkencan. Bagaimana keduanya merayakan hari jadi mereka yang kesekian kalinya dengan menghabiskan tiga malam bersama di sebuah pulau. Sampai bagaimana keduanya akan melaksanakan pertunangan yang bahkan tinggal menghitung hari saja pelaksanaannya.

Pertunangan? Ya, Sungmin dan Hyukjae memang akan segera melaksanakan pertunangan mereka. Ini pula alasan keduanya untuk pulang ke Korea—selain menghadiri pernikahan Kyuhyun tentu saja. Hyukjae memang orang yang serius dalam hal-hal penting, dan menurutnya mempertahankan Sungmin dan menjadikan wanita itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya adalah hal yang sangat penting. Sungmin yang melihat keseriusan dari sang kekasih pun akhirnya mengiyakan lamaran pria tersebut. Tapi hanya sebatas pertunangan, bukan pernikahan.

Karena hal itu pula, akhirnya kini keluarga keduanya tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pertunangan mereka. Dan karena itu pula, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun terjebak di perundingan yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian sudah menentukan akan melaksanakan pertunangan ini dimana?" Hyukjae tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Nyonya Cho.

"Ne eommonim, kami sudah merundingkannya dan memutuskan untuk melaksanakannya di kediaman keluarga Cho. Karena Mingie berharap jika taman yang sudah eommonim rawat sejak ia masih kecil menjadi saksi pertunangan kami, bolehkah?" Nyonya Cho tersenyum penuh haru lalu menatap Nyonya Lee yang telah menganggukan kepalanya, tanda bahwa beliau pun setuju dengan usul tersebut.

Lalu Kyuhyun? Tentu saja sedang memasang wajah ingin muntah sekarang.

"Keureomnyo~ eomma akan sangat senang jika kalian melaksanakannya disini. Lalu soal pakaian? Cincin? Apa semuanya telah terurus dengan baik?"

"Soal gaun dan tux nya sudah aku serahkan pada Yoongie eomma, lalu soal cincin, kami sudah memesannya." Sungmin tersenyum kearah Sooyoung yang dibalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis oleh adik iparnya tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Hyukjae yang ikut tersenyum kepada calon adik iparnya.

"Johda, kalau begitu kita tinggal menyebarkan undangan pertunangannya saja." Nyonya Lee berucap ceria lalu tersenyum ke arah Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Begitu pula dengan Nyonya Cho dan Sooyoung yang melakukan hal serupa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Pria itu hanya bisa mengepalkan jari tangannya dengan geram.

"Cih, munafik." Monolognya Kyuhyun dalam hati sebelum akhirnya memutuskan pergi meninggalkan keluarga yang tengah diselimuti kebahagiaan tersebut.

.

.

"Cheeers~" sekumpulan orang-orang setengah mabuk itu kembali membenturkan gelas mereka. Meneguk segelas besar minuman berisi alkohol secara bersama-sama dan menandaskannya dalam satu kali teguk. Setelahnya mereka pun kembali tertawa layaknya orang gila dan kembali menuangkan minuman berbau pekat itu kedalam gelas mereka.

"Hyaaa~ aku merindukan kalian semuaaaaah! Apalagi kau, Cho Kyupabbohyun! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bersenang-senanghh hmmm?" Changmin—salah satu dari kumpulan tersebut—meracau sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah teler pria dihadapannya. Sedangkan si pria teler hanya tersenyum bodoh lalu kembali meneguk alkoholnya.

"Si Sooyoung bawel itu menahanku terus, membuatku tidak bisa bermain bebas lagi bersama kalian. Mianhae mianhae mianhae~" Kyuhyun—si pria teler—balas meracau sambil membungkukan badannya beberapa kali yang di ikuti gelak tawa dari kawan-kawannya.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar kakakmu yang sexy itu sudah pulang eoh? Senangnya jadi dirimu~ memiliki istri yang cantik dan kakak yang sexy. Jika aku jadi kau, mungkin akan aku habiskan waktuku bersama mereka, threesome mungkin tidak masalah? Lagipula bukankah kau sudah merasakan nikmatnya tubuh kakakmu itu? Jadi kenapa kau tidak mencicipinya la—"

'BUGH'

Satu pukulan keras yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun berhasil membungkam bibir tebal Minho hingga pria itu tidak berani untuk meracau lagi. Ia memang mabuk, tapi semabuk-mabuknya Minho, ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat Cho Kyuhyun murka. Sehingga kini ia memilih untuk diam dan berhenti meracau.

"Dengarkan baik-baik brengsek! Jangan pernah lagi kau berani berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang kakak ku! Jika kau berani melakukannya lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memotong lidahmu! Camkan!" dan dengan tubuh yang terhuyung-huyung Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar bar. Meninggalkan wajah-wajah tercengang milik teman-temannya di dalam bar sana.

"Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?" bisik Changmin tepat di telinga Jonghyun. Yang mendapat respon anggukan kecil oleh Jonghyun.

"Hmm, jatuh cinta eh?"

.

.

'Ting-tong ting-tong'

Suara intercom yang ditekan dengan brutal berhasil membangunkan Sungmin yang baru saja hendak terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dengan malas diraihnya kimono tidurnya untuk menutupi tubuh setengah telanjang miliknya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sungmin melanjutkan tidurnya dan membiarkan Hyukjae yang membukakan pintu untuk 'tamu kurang ajar' yang masih setia menekan bel apartemen mereka. Namun masalahnya, Hyukjae sedang berada di luar kota untuk suatu pekerjaan dan hal itu membuatnya berada di apartement, sendirian saja untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aish siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang bertamu selarut ini sih." Sungmin menggerutu lalu dengan terburu-buru berjalan kearah pintu depan. Membuka pintu apartementnya dan—

'Brugh'

"Omo!" Sungmin dengan refleks menangkap tubuh tinggi beraroma alkohol pekat itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Dengan kewalahan ia memapah tubuh tersebut dan membaringkannya di atas sofa. Hingga kini ia bisa melihat wajah berantakan si 'tamu kurang ajar' tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan huh? Menggangguku selarut ini dan membuatku susah dengan keadaan mu ini. Dasar pemabuk bodoh!" dengan kesal Sungmin menoyor kepala Kyuhyun hingga membentur sandaran sofa. Namun si pemabuk hanya meracau pelan dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Membuat Sungmin yang kesal setengah mati ini akhirnya merasa iba juga saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar jauh dari kata baik. Akhirnya setelah menimang-nimang sebentar ia pun memutuskan untuk melepaskan satu persatu pakaian Kyuhyun. Dari mantel, lalu beralih ke jasnya, ke kemeja baby blue yang digunakannya, hingga kini Sungmin dapat melihat tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun yang tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benangpun apapun.

Kulit pucatnya, dada bidangnya, perut berabs samarnya, entah kenapa menimbulkan semburat merah tipis pada pipi Sungmin. Namun dengan segera di enyahkannya pemikiran anehnya dan dengan tergesa ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Mengisi baskom plastik dengan air hangat lalu mengambil handuk kecil dari laci di kamar mandinya. Membawa peralatan-peralatan tersebut ke ruang tamu dan tanpa banyak bicara ia pun mulai membersihkan tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun.

Bermula dari kening, lalu turun keleher Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi dengan keringat, hingga akhirnya handuk basah itu sampai di bagian dada Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan tangan cantiknya bergerak mengusap dada Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja jemarinya menyenggol nipple Kyuhyun dan menimbulkan lenguhan pelan dari pria berstatus adik tersebut.

"Unggh." Sungmin menahan nafas saat lenguhan itu kembali terdengar. Apalagi saat tangan Kyuhyun menekan tangannya dan menggerakannya hingga membuat gerakan memutar di atas dada kiri pria tersebut. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali melenguh bahkan mendesah dalam tidurnya.

Tidak ingin terbuai, dengan cepat Sungmin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia saja karena kini pria itu menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menatap nya dengan tajam. Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan pria ini terbangun dari tidurnya?

"Mau kemana, noona?" tubuh Sungmin bergetar pelan saat suara berat itu menyapa telinganya. Tanpa sadar ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendapati pria tersebut tengah menatapnya dengan dingin dan tajam. Membuatnya terpaku dan tanpa sadar ikut menyelami sepasang mata bulat milik adiknya tersebut.

Melihat sang kakak yang sama sekali tidak melawannya membuatnya semakin berani untuk bertindak jauh. Dengan perlahan tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk Sungmin. Membawa wajah dengan paras dengan wajah cantik sekaligus manis itu lebih dekat dengannya. Dan bibir tebal itu melumat bibir tipis Sungmin dengan tergesa. Meraupnya tanpa ampun dan melumatnya kasar. Membuat Sungmin berontak dan tanpa sengaja menendang betis Kyuhyun. Membuat pria itu refleks melepaskan tautan mereka dan meringis ngilu karenanya.

Melihat kesempatan tersebut dengan segera Sungmin berlari ke arah kamarnya. Namun sialnya, gerakan Kyuhyun yang terlampau cepat untuk orang mabuk itu sukses menahan langkahnya. Membuatnya rasa takut itu semakin melingkupi dirinya dan mensesakan dadanya.

"BERHENTI MENGHINDAR DAN BIARKAN AKU BICARA NOONA!" nafas Kyuhyun tersengal. Seluruh emosi yang ia endapkan sedari siang kini terlampiaskan dalam satu bentakan. Membuat Sungmin mematung terkejut dengan wajah yang memerah padam menahan emosi yang hampir saja ikut termuntahkan seperti halnya emosi Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

'BRUG'

Dengan sedikit kasar Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terlentang di atas kasur. Menimpa tubuh mungil sang kakak lalu mengunci pergerakannya dengan tubuh tingginya. Namun Sungmin tetap bergeming, seakan enggan melawan dan ini tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bersalah. Akhinya dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tubuhnya—yang sebelumnya menempel erat dengan tubuh Sungmin. Menopangnya dengan kedua siku dan lututnya. Tangan kanannya dengan lembut mengusap pelan pipi sehalus beludru milik Sungmin. Yang tidak disangka-sangka membuahkan respon dari Sungmin walaupun hanya berupa kerjapan mata.

"Kenapa kau selalu menganggap bahwa yang kita lakukan pada malam itu adalah dosa, hmm? Padahal kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau kita sangat menikmatinya. Bahkan, kau membalas segala sentuhan yang aku berikan. Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau bertingkah layaknya seorang korban? Akulah yang menjadi korban disini, noona. Akulah yang kau sakiti hatinya. Akulah yang kau tinggalkan setelah sebelumnya kau beri harapan besar. Lalu kenapa? KENAPA KAU MENOLAK KU DAN MENGHINDAR DARIKU? KENAPA?" dan dengan kasar bibir tebal itu pun melumat bibir Sungmin. Mengulumnya kasar dan menyesapnya dengan rakus seolah ia tidak akan merasakan bibir itu lagi untuk waktu yang lama. Walaupun sepertinya memang itulah kenyataannya.

Sungmin yang memang lemah dan rentan akan sentuhan benar-benar tidak bisa melawan ataupun berontak. Tubuhnya seketika melemas dan bahkan kini terbaring pasrah dibawah kungkungan tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun. Saking pasrahnya, bahkan kini ia tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun telah berhasil melucuti pakaiannya. Membuat tubuh mungilnya hanya berbalut sepasang pakaian dalam saja.

Kyuhyun menggeram rendah saat melihat hickeys yang tersebar di tubuh sang kakak. Bagai anjing kelaparan hidung mancungnya mengendus tubuh Sungmin. Dari pusar, lalu naik ke tulang rusuk dan menjilatnya, lalu naik ke dada penuh Sungmin yang masih tertutupi bra hitamnya, semakin naik hingga akhirnya sampai pada bagian tersensitif Sungmin, telinga.

"Hnng." Sungmin melenguh pelan saat Kyuhyun menjilat lalu mengulum daun telinganya. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergidik saat mendengar lenguhan lembut Sungmin yang menggetarkan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kita lihat, apa kau masih akan menganggap hal ini sebagai dosa, noona?"

Dan kedua tubuh itu kembali melebur menjadi satu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mengulang dosa fatal yang sama dengan yang mereka lakukan lima tahun silam. Isak tangis dari bibir manis Sungmin mengiringi malam pelampiasan tersebut. Pelampiasan akan hasrat pun rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun pendam selama 5 tahun ini. Hingga akhirnya sebuah janji terucap dalam hati Sungmin—

_'Biarkanlah malam ini menjadi yang terakhir, untuk aku, kau, dan perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada ini.'_

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

_._

_._

Thanks to

**deviyanti137, arisatae, CharolineElf, Heldamagnae, AfiahCho, aryaahee, hapsarikyuku, Melodyna, motochika28, Lee Sanghyun,** **Guest, sha, Thania Lee, Kanaya, hae-yha, aegyanda jannah, Lida, BunnyMinnie**

Aku memprioritaskan untuk update ff ini di wp terlebih dahulu daripada di ffn, jadi kalo setelah ini update di ffn nya lebih lama, ada kemungkinan karena aku asik di wp, makasih


	3. Chapter 3

"Hnng." Sungmin melenguh pelan saat Kyuhyun menjilat lalu mengulum daun telinganya. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergidik saat mendengar lenguhan lembut Sungmin yang menggetarkan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kita lihat, apa kau masih akan menganggap hal ini sebagai dosa, noona?"

Dan kedua tubuh itu kembali melebur menjadi satu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mengulang dosa fatal yang sama dengan yang mereka lakukan lima tahun silam. Isak tangis dari bibir manis Sungmin mengiringi malam pelampiasan tersebut. Pelampiasan akan hasrat pun rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun pendam selama 5 tahun ini. Hingga akhirnya sebuah janji terucap dalam hati Sungmin—

_'Biarkanlah malam ini menjadi yang terakhir, untuk aku, kau, dan perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada ini.'_

.

.

**Noona (3 of ?)**

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin – Choi Sooyoung – Lee Hyukjae

(other cast will appear later)

Rated T+ | Genre Romance/Humor/HurtComfort | Length chapter

Alternate Universe – Out Of Character – typo(s) – Genderswitch – Bad dIction and bored description – Incest

.

.

Sungmin menggeram frustasi saat ia membuka mata pagi ini. Menatap nanar keadaan tubuhnya yang benar-benar jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Apalagi rasa nyeri dibagian pinggangnya membuatnya tak kuasa untuk bergerak. Dengan kasar diraihnya kimono tidur miliknya. Menggunakannya dengan cepat lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan sesosok pria berkulit pucat yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Memastikan bahwa sang adik tidak akan bisa mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan pintu kaca tersebut. Setelahnya ia tanggalkan kimono tidurnya hingga kini tubuh mungilnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya.

Kedua bola matanya menatap nanar pantulan tubuh yang ter-refleksi oleh cermin besar di hadapannya. Lehernya yang di penuhi kissmark karya sang adik, perutnya yang nampak kotor oleh cairan putih sang adik yang telah mengering, bibirnya yang nampak bengkak karena sepanjang malam dilumat kasar oleh sang adik, semua kilasan-kilasan kegiatan keji yang ia lakukan oleh sang adik semalam membuatnya tak kuasa untuk menangis. Ini memang bukan seks pertamanya, bahkan ia sering melakukannya dengan Eunhyuk sang kekasih. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, tidak bisa dipungkiri ia merasa sangat-sangat kotor saat ini.

Dengan tegar Sungmin mengusap pelan kedua matanya, dan dengan lemas membawa tubuhnya pergi memasuki kubik shower. Membiarkan bulir-bulir air hangat membasahi tubuh kotornya. Pun membiarkan isak tangis itu berubah menjadi tangis pilu yang teredam oleh hujaman-hujaman air dari shower perak tersebut.

"_Maafkan aku eomma, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga adik ku dengan baik, maaf."_

.

.

"Ungg." Kyuhyun melenguh saat cahaya matahari pagi yang menelisik dari sela-sela jendela menerpa wajahnya. Dengan perlahan kedua mata itu mengerjap, lalu bergerak menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang nampak sangat familiar baginya. Tubuhnya pun beringsut mundur—bermaksud untuk bersandar pada bedstand di belakangnya. Namun rasa pusing yang menggila tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dan membuatnya kembali terbaring diatas kasur berbalut bedcover merah tersebut. Hangover, seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyu? Apa sangat pusing?" suara lembut yang sarat akan kepedulian itu memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sosok istrinya kini tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir pun kecewa. Khawatir karena keadaan sang suami yang tidak baik-baik saja, kecewa karena sang suami harus pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini masih berpikir keras dan berusaha mengingat-ngingat tentang hal apa yang kemungkinan terjadi semalam. Jika tidak salah semalam ia mabuk berat, lalu tanpa sadar berjalan sempoyongan kearah sebuah gedung apartement… Sungmin?

"Mana Sungmin noona?" Sooyoung tersenyum lalu mengambil segelas air hangat campur madu di atas meja nakas dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Yang diminum Kyuhyun tanpa protes.

"Dia langsung pulang setelah mengantarmu pulang Kyu. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kau mabuk di bar sampai sepagi ini? Untung Sungmin noona mau menjemputmu ke bar dan mengantarkanmu pulang, jika tidak, mungkin kau ada di kantor polisi sekarang." Kyuhyun mengernyit tanda tak mengerti. Mabuk sampai pagi? Ayolah, semabuk-mabuknya Kyuhyun, dia tidak pernah sampai lupa dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Dia benar-benar ingat semuanya sekarang, bagaimana ia dan Sungmin bertengkar, sampai berakhir dengan permainan kasar dan tercela diatas kasur milik sang kakak—yang juga milik kekasih kakanya. Membuat Kyuhyun geram sendiri dengan pemikiran soal kekasih-kakak-nya tersebut.

"Ah Kyu, sudah jam 8, aku harus pergi mengambil gaun yang akan dipakai untuk acara pertunangan Sungmin eonnie sekarang. Kau beristirahatlah dulu, oke?" Kyuhyun berdengung pelan mengiyakan lalu menggulung tubuh tingginya dengan selimut tebal yang ia gunakan sebelumnya. Mood nya sudah benar-benar buruk, apalagi saat mendengar ucapan Sooyoung barusan.

'Pertunangan ya?'

.

.

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok anggun Sungmin berjalan kearahnya. Tangan sang wanita terulur, yang disambut dengan genggaman hangat oleh pria-nya. Dengan senyum bahagia yang terulas di wajah masing-masing keduanya berjalan. Menghampiri sebuah panggung kecil yang akan menjadi tempat pengesahan pertunangan mereka. Dengan lembut Hyukjae membantu Sungmin menaiki setiap anak tangga yang akan membawa mereka keatas panggung. Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat keduanya pasti akan merasa iri, begitu pula dengan pria berdasi merah di ujung sana. Bahkan kedua telapak tangannya kini tengah mengepal erat menahan amarah.

Hyukjae meraih lembut jemari lentik Sungmin. Memasangkan salah satu cincin perak—yang tersedia diatas meja—pada jari manis Sungmin. Pun sebaliknya, dengan senyum manisnya Sungmin memasangkan cincin perak yang lebih besar pada jari manis Hyukjae, hingga kini keduanya resmi terikat dalam tali pertunangan.

Riuh tepuk tangan mengakhiri sesi pengikatan tersebut. Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah keduanya. Dengan tak sabar Hyukjae menarik tubuh Sungmin menuju bagian tengah taman kediaman kelularga Cho tersebut. Memberi kerlingan sebagai aba-aba kepada sang pengiring musik yang telah stand by di depan alat musiknya masing-masing. Sedangkan Sungmin yang ditarik tiba-tiba hanya tersenyum heran lalu menatap Hyukjae seolah berkata ada-apa-ini?

Hyukjae tersenyum lalu berbisik pelan, "Diam dan ikuti saja sayang, hari ini kau harus menurut padaku, arrachi?"

Tak berapa lama hingga akhirnya alunan musik jazz yang lembut terdengar menyejukan telinga. Dengan lembut Hyukjae bimbing kedua tangan Sungmin agar melingkar pada lehernya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya sendiri melingkar pada pinggang Sungmin. Tubuh keduanya pun bergerak mengikuti irama. Terkadang Sungmin terkekeh geli saat Hyukjae dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di depan hidung bangirnya. Sungguh, keduanya terlihat benar-benar bahagia sekarang.

Para tamu undangan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan keduanya berdansa pun satu persatu mulai ikut membawa diri untuk menggerakan tubuh sesuai irama. Bahkan orang tua kedua mempelai pun tanpa sungkan ikut berdansa diatas lantai dansa dadakan tersebut. Sooyoung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari samping Kyuhyun pun dengan berani menarik lengan sang suami ke tengah-tengah kerumunan para pedansa. Dan entah kebetulan atau disengaja, karena kini mereka berdansa tepat di samping Hyukjae dan Sungmin yang masih asik dengan dunia mereka.

Kyuhyun yang melihat dengan jelas kemesraan yang ditunjukan oleh sang kakak dan tunangannya pun merasa kesal juga. Dengan agak kasar ia tarik tubuh Sooyoung mendekat padanya. Meraih pinggang wanita itu agar mendekat padanya lalu mulai menggerakan tubuhnya seirama dengan musik yang mengalun. Sooyoung yang diajak berdansa pun tersenyum senang. Dengan manja ia rebahkan kepalanya pada dada Kyuhyun lalu mulai ikut menggerakan tubuhnya seirama dengan gerak tubuh Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa sang kekasih kini tengah menatap penuh amarah—juga cemburu pada pasangan di samping mereka.

"Kau tahu? Kau cantik sekali malam ini ming, bahkan lebih cantik dari saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana cantiknya dirimu saat kita menikah nanti?" ucapan spontan yang Hyukjae ucapkan membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun—yang ternyata tengah menguping—pun tersentak. Kyuhyun pun dengan sengaja memutar tubuhnya, membuat posisi tubuhnya berhadapan langsung dengan pasangan tersebut. Juga membuat sepasang matanya bertatap langsung dengan sepasang mata Sungmin yang kini tengah menatap khawatir dirinya.

"Aku belum berpikir untuk menikah, tapi jika kau mau, aku akan memikirkannya." Hyukjae tersenyum senang saat mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia rengkuh tubuh Sungmin erat. Membawa wajah Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum kecut untuk bersandar pada dadanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar dan melihat hal tersebut pun dengan kasar melepas pelukan Sooyoung pada tubuhnya. Dan dengan tergesa melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tak dihiraukannya Sooyoung yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya, yang kini ia ingin lakukan hanya satu, yaitu segera pergi menjauh dari pasangan sialan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya emosi setiap waktu.

.

.

Mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu terpacu melewati batas kecepatan yang seharusnya. Teriakan penuh amarah yang disertai dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar terdengar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Sang pengemudi yang sepertinya berada dipuncak amarahnya bahkan lupa untuk memasangkan seatbelt pada tubuhnya. Juga lupa untuk menahan rem tangan saat mobil tersebut kehilangan kendali. Hingga kini mobil itu oleng dan dengan kerasnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Berguling diatas tanah sebelum akhirnya mobil tersebut tenggelam di dalam gelapnya sungai Han.

"Uhuk… noona-ya."

.

.

Sepasang kaki telanjang itu melangkah cepat menapaki dinginnya lantai rumah sakit tersebut. Tak dihiraukannya rasa perih pada telapak kakinya yang kini penuh dengan luka gesekan kerikil-kerikil tajam. Pun tak dihiraukannya pula suara-suara yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Ia terlalu focus pada tujuannya, saking fokusnya, ia sampai lupa untuk menggunakan lift dan lebih memilih untuk berlari ke lantai 4 menggunakan tangga. Lantai dimana tujuannya berada.

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi mengekori sosok kacau Sungmin pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Dengan cepat ia susul Sungmin lalu menangkap lengan wanita tersebut. Menariknya agar berhenti berlari dan menggendong tubuh yang mulai meronta itu pada bahunya. Dan tanpa basa-basi, ia pun langsung memasuki lift terdekat.

Sungmin yang sudah berhenti meronta pun kini mulai menangis. Membuat Hyukjae iba dan dengan perlahan mendudukan tubuh itu diatas dinginnya lantai lift. Dengan lembut direngkuhnya tubuh sang tunangan. Membiarkan kemeja putihnya basah oleh air mata wanitanya.

"Ia tidak apa-apa kan? Ia akan baik-baik sajakan?" racau Sungmin disela tangisnya. Membuat Hyukjae semakin iba karenanya.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja sayang, ia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

'BRAAAK!'

Debuman pintu yang terdengar keras itu mengejutkan tiga orang yang berada di dalam kamar rawat tersebut. Refleks ketiganya menolehkan kepala kearah pintu kamar dan mendapati seorang wanita bergaun merah tengah menatap ketiganya dengan kilau khawatir yang berkilat di kedua matanya.

"Kyuhyunnie!" wanita itu dengan segera menerjang sesosok pria yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Sedangkan sang pria hanya bisa mengerjap bingung dan menatap heran kearah dua orang lainnya yang juga ada di dalam kamar rawat tersebut.

"Eomma, appa, siapa wanita ini? Apa Kyu mengenalnya?" wanita itu sontak melepas pelukannya dan menatap pria itu—Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam menatap iba kearah wanita bergaun merah tersebut.

"Ini aku Sooyoung! Choi Sooyoung istrimu!" Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itupun seketika meledak dalam tawa. Menatap remeh kearah Sooyoung lalu menepis pelan cengkraman tangan wanita itu pada bahunya.

"Istri? Kau pasti bercanda! Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, juga tidak pernah merasa mengenal atau mencintai wanita sepertimu. Jikalaupun nanti aku akan menikah, aku akan menikah deng—AH! Sungmin noona! Kau sudah pulang dari Amerika? Ya Tuhan kenapa kau tidak memakai sepatu? Eomma ayo bantu aku turun dari kasur, aku ingin memeluk Sungmin noona." Sooyoung yang mendengar hal itupun mulai menangis dalam diam. Ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Dan mendapati sosok kacau Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Bersama Hyukjae yang memapah Sungmin dari samping tubuh wanita tersebut.

"Tak perlu Kyuhyunnie, biar noona yang kesana oke?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk layaknya penurut. Sedangkan Sungmin berjalan menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun dengan dipapah oleh Hyukjae. Kyuhyun mulai merentangkan tangannya saat Sungmin semakin dekat dengan ranjangnya. Lalu mulai memeluk sang noona dengan erat saat merasa Sungmin telah sangat dekat dengan ranjangnya. Sungmin dengan canggung pun mulai membalas pelukan Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat di tubuhnya. Namun rasa canggung itu berubah menjadi suatu keterkejutan saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih dagunya dan melumat bibir merahnya. Di depan tunangan, adik ipar, dan orang tuanya.

"Welcome back noona."

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

IYA IYA AKU TAHU INI PENDEK IYA! MANA CERITANYA MAKIN GABANGET AZZZZ

Aku kemarin kan mudik, jadi maaf ya baru bisa update sekarang, kalo mau marah boleh kok boleh huuuhuuuhuuu next chap aku usahakan cepet deh~

**DAN TERAKHIR, BIG THANKS TO**

**Heldamagnae CharolineElf arisatae deviyanti137 aryaahee motochika28 Melodyna Serina Park dewi. stalkyumin TikaYeMin Lida Guest sha KyoKMS26 NurLarasati13 Choi Yuan lalakms kimhyuna8803 Saeko Hichoru Miyoori 29**

**KALIAN LUAR BIASA!**

Ohiya buat TikaYeMin: First, aku gakan update di wp aja, aku bakal update di ffn juga sesuai saranmu. Second, aku nulis itu di atas berulang kali biar nanti kalo misalnya endingnya sad kalian bakal maklum hahaha soalnya in pure incest. Last, gausah khawatir soal lompat review, aku gaakan nagih reviewmu yang ga ada di chap satu kok hahaha.

Buat Saeko Hicharu: jangan nagih naik rated dong jumma, nanti aku yang senewen hohoho.

contact me on twitter **poutyming, **annyeong~


	4. Flashback

"Hiks… hiks… eomma, mianhae hiks… jeongmal mianhae." Bibir merah gadis remaja itu seakan tak lelah mengalunkan isak tangisnya. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya yang mungil meringkuk lemah di sudut kamar dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk erat kedua kakinya yang telah tertekuk rapat. Sungguh, ia nampak sangat rapuh sekarang.

Tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak menyusuri lantai dingin di bawahnya. Mencari-cari handphone putih miliknya yang tak sengaja terlempar di atas lantai. Lalu saat menemukannya dengan segera ia pun mendial nomer seseorang yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala. Tanpa memperdulikan bahwa handphonenya akan kotor dengan tanah basah yang masih menempel di ruas-ruas jarinya.

"_**Yeobseyo, waeyo ja—?"**_

"Aa-appa hiks… aku mohon, bibi-biarkan aku hiks… tinggal dirumah bibi di Amerika, jebal appa jebal."

.

.

**Noona | Flashback**

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin – Lee Jung Hwan/Sandeul

(other cast will appear later)

Rated T+ | Genre Romance/Humor/HurtComfort | Length chapter

Alternate Universe – Out Of Character – typo(s) – Genderswitch – Bad dIction and bored description – Incest

.

.

**2007, When Sungmin was 19 years old and Kyu was 17 years old.**

Sungmin dengan senyum cerianya terlihat sedang mensibukan diri di dapur bersama beberapa sayur dan bahan pangan lainnya. Dengan telaten dan cekatan ia memasak berbagai macam makanan yang semuanya di kerjakan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, si sulung Cho ini memang sudah hobi memasak sejak ia masih kecil. Sehingga keberadaan sosok mungilnya di dapur keluarga Cho sudah menjadi hal yang sangat biasa bagi para penghuni rumah tersebut.

Biasanya setelah Sungmin memasak, akan ada beberapa pelayan yang akan menghidangkan masakan tersebut di atas meja makan. Namun karena hari ini adalah hari yang special, maka Sungmin menolak segala bantuan yang ditawarkan oleh pelayan rumahnya dan membiarkan dirinya menyiapkan dan menghidangkan makanan tersebut sendiri. Ia bahkan rela bangun dari shubuh agar bisa menyelesaikan masakannya dan menghidangkannya pada waktu yang tepat. Tanpa memperdulikan bahwa hari ini adalah hari Selasa dan itu tandanya ia masih harus berangkat sekolah hari ini.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 06.15 saat ia menyelesaikan masakannya. Setelah menata dan menghidangkannya dengan apik di atas meja makan. Sungmin pun dengan cepat melepas apronnya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Memasuki kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa dan menutup pintu dengan tergesa-gesa pula. Bahkan sampai mandi dan menggunakan bajupun ia asal-asalan, hmm kenapa harus terburu-buru cantik?

Suara ketukan pintu yang halus terdengar dan menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin yang sedang mengucir rambutnya menjadi dua. Dengan asal ia mengikat kuciran di bagian kanan lalu dengan setengah berlari ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan nampaklah sosok sang adik dengan seragam sekolah dan dasi utuh yang masih menggantung pada lehernya tengah berdiri tegap dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Membuat Sungmin ikut tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Yo dongsaeng-ie! Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apakah nyenyak?" tanya Sungmin seraya membenahi kemeja seragam adiknya.

"Eung, geureom noona! Bahkan semalam aku memimpikan noona!" Sungmin yang sedang memasangkan dasi sang adik pun tersenyum simpul.

"Jinjja? Coba ceritakan pada noona apa yang kau impikan semalam hmm?"

"Ani! Ani! Ani! Kata Kyu hyung mimpi itu harus disimpan sendiri, jangan di bilang-bilang kepada orang lain, jadi noona tidak boleh tahu, arraseo?"

"Hah jadi Sandeul lebih sayang pada Kyu hyung daripada Min noona? Baiklah, kalau begitu Sandeul tidak boleh tahu rencana rahasia noona." Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu memasang wajah merajuk. Melihat hal itu Sandeul pun hanya tersenyum lalu dengan gemas mencubit hidung bangir Sungmin, membuat gadis itu terpekik terkejut karenanya.

"Ya! Neomu apa! Aish."

"Hahaha, hidung noona merah sekali hahaha."

"Dasar, jahat! Sudah sana bangunkan Kyu hyung tercintamu itu, noona tunggu di meja makan, oke?"

"Oke!"

.

.

"Saengil chukae hamnida, saengil chukae hamnida, saranghaneun uri Kyuhyunnie, saengil chukae hamnida! Wooo!" Kyuhyun benar-benar dikejutkan dengan kejutan yang diberikan sang noona pagi ini. Setelah di bangunkan oleh sandeul dengan raket listrik. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia pun harus bangun terlalu pagi—bangun jam 7 itu terlalu pagi bagi Kyuhyun—dan mandi dengan air dingin karena mesin pemanas air dirumah mereka rusak—setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Sandeul. Lalu ia pun harus rela di seret-seret oleh Sandeul hingga kedua kakinya berkali-kali terpentuk tangga. Namun ternyata semua kesialan itu terbayar dengan kejutan manis yang sang noona berikan. Yaitu berbagai macam hidangan favoritnya beserta satu loyang besar kue tart tersaji di atas meja makan.

Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tidak mendapati Ayah dan Ibunya ada di sini bersama mereka, menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun padanya, atau sekedar mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Sungguh, untuk kali ini ia benar-benar mengutuk sifat workaholic kedua orang tuanya yang benar-benar menyita waktu mereka untuk bersama anak-anaknya.

"Ssh Kyu hyung! Kenapa bengong? Ayo cepat tiup lilinnya!" Kyuhyun pun dengan canggung mengangguk lalu meniup lilin berbentuk 17 tersebut. Sungmin dan Sandeul yang melihat hal itupun tersenyum lalu dengan kompak memberikan kecupan manis pada pipi Kyuhyun. Satu di pipi kiri dari Sungmin dan satu di pipi kanan dari Sandeul. Dan setelahnya ketiganya pun tertawa lepas bersama-sama.

.

.

Sandeul, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin dengan riang berjalan menyusuri daerah Myeongdong yang cukup ramai. Sepulangnya dari sekolah ketiganya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu, hal ini diusulkan Sandeul yang ingin sekali ditraktir parfait oleh si Birthday Boy. Sehingga akhirnya dengan masih berseragam, ketiganya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Myeongdong untuk membelikan parfait sesuai dengan keinginan si bungsu kesayangan.

"Heol daebak! Hyung-ie! Kau yang terbaik!" kedua bola mata Sandeul berbinar gembira saat Kyuhyun memberikan parfait berukuran 32cm tersebut. Dengan tergesa dilahapnya parfait tersebut tanpa perduli bahwa parfait tersebut telah mengotori bibir dan seragam sekolahnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang melihat hal itu pun hanya tersenyum lalu ikut memakan parfait tersebut dengan lahap.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 17.00 sore. Setelah berpuas-puas berbelanja dan mencoba jajanan disekitar Myeongdong, ketiganya pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka pun berjalan kea rah tempat di mana mobil mereka terparkir sebelumnya. Sandeul berjalan di depan sambil memeriksa kantung-kantung kertas yang berisi pakaian juga mainan baru miliknya, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin asik berbincang di belakang anak manis tersebut.

"Haah, akhirnya kita bisa berjalan-jalan lagi bertiga ya Kyu. Noona benar-benar kangen dengan suasana seperti ini." Sungmin tersenyum lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa lumayan pegal karena seharian berkeliling Myeongdong. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itupun hanya tersenyum lalu dengan lembut mengambil alih tas-tas belanjaan yang Sungmin bawa di kedua tangannya. Membuat Sungmin terkesiap saat diperlakukan dengan begitu gentle oleh Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku saja Kyu, aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

"…"

"Kyu! Aku bisa membawanya sendi—"

"Shikkero! Aku tahu noona lelah, lagipula ini tidak berat dan aku tidak merasa di repotkan sama sekali, oke?" Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk lalu berjalan di samping Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang menunduk. Tanpa memperhatikan bahwa tepat di depan sana, ada sebuah tiang lampu yang menunggu untuk di tabrak olehnya.

"Auch!" Sungmin sontak memundurkan tubuhnya saat merasakan sesuatu menahan keningnya. Dengan perlahan kepalanya mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya khawatir dengan tangan kanan yang menahan keningnya. Sedang Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Tatapan itu, ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. Dan yang jelas cara Kyuhyun menatapnya jauh berbeda dengan tatapan seorang adik pada kakaknya. Tatapan itu seperti—

'BRAAAAAAAK'

Suara benturan yang sangat keras berhasil menyadarkan mereka dari keheningan sesaat tersebut. Sontak keduanya menolehkan kepala kearah sumber suara dan mendapati sebuah mobil hitam terguling di jalanan dengan darah yang berceceran di sekitar mobil tersebut. Dan firasat buruk pun seketika memenuhi dada keduanya. Tanpa memperdulikan barang belanjaan mereka, mereka berlari menghampiri tempat kejadian yang sudah mulai di penuhi oleh beberapa orang disana. Dan benar saja, disana dapat mereka lihat dengan kedua bola mata mereka sendiri, sosok Sandeul yang sedang terbaring lemah di sisi jalan dengan beberapa luka yang cukup parah di lengan dan pahanya. Anak manis itu masih dalam keadaan sadar, namun kedua bola matanya kosong, seolah menggambarkan betapa shock nya ia.

Sungmin dengan segera menghampiri Sandeul dan memeluk tubuh sang adik dengan erat. Ia menangis histeris saat melihat keadaan Sandeul dari dekat. Baju seragam yang compang-camping, luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, juga darah yang sudah mulai merembes keluar dari luka-luka Sandeul yang tidak bisa di bilang ringan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam terpaku, menatap kedua sosok yang paling di sayanginya itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Tak lama kemudian ambulance pun datang. Beberapa petugas kesehatan berbaju putih keluar dari ambulance tersebut dengan membawa tandu. Dua petugas pria datang menghampiri Sandeul dan Sungmin lalu mengangkat tubuh Sandeul dan membawanya kedalam ambulance menggunakan tandu. Sungmin yang tak ingin jauh dari Sandeul pun ikut masuk kedalam ambulance tersebut. Dipikirannya kini hanya ada Sandeul dan Sandeul. Bahkan ia seolah lupa dengan Kyuhyun yang masih setia terpaku di tempatnya.

'Bahkan perasaan ini memang sudah salah sejak awal, lalu aku harus bagaimana noona?'

.

.

Sungmin hanya bisa memandang kosong gundukan tanah rendah di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan tubuhnya membungkuk. Meletakan sebuket bunga lily segar diatas gundukan tanah tersebut lalu dengan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Semakin lama langkah kakinya pun semakin cepat. Seiring dengan air mata yang semakin deras saja mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk menahan tangis, tetap saja akhirnya ia menangis juga. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada Sandeul untuk tidak menangis sekalipun itu menyakitkan. Namun, bagaimana bisa ia menepati janji tersebut jika orang yang memegang janjinya telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya?

Ya, setelah berjuang selama 3hari di masa-masa kritisnya akhirnya Sandeul pun meregang nyawa diumurnya yang ke 13 tahun. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan bahkan Ayah dan Ibunya sangat terpukul. Apalagi Sungmin, ialah yang paling terpukul atas kejadian ini. Bukan hanya karena ia sangat menyayangi Sandeul, tetapi juga karena ia merasa bahwa ialah penyebab dari meninggalnya sang bungsu. Ia terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akan hal ini. Ia bahkan mulai menjaga jarak dan menutup diri dengan seluruh kerabat terdekatnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membujuknya dan jujur saja ini mulai membuat seluruh keluarganya frustasi karenanya.

Salah satu orang yang paling frustasi atas perubahan diri Sungmin adalah Kyuhyun. Jika Sungmin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai penyebab meninggalnya Sandeul, maka Kyuhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai penyebab berubahnya kepribadian Sungmin. Apalagi dari semua orang, hanya pada Kyuhyun lah Sungmin tidak ingin bicara. Bahkan untuk menatap lelaki itu Sungmin pun enggan. Padahal mereka masihlah saudara kandung. Tetapi Sungmin memperlakukannya lebih buruk daripada pekerja dirumah mereka. Dan hal ini ternyata berhasil merubah kepribadian Kyuhyun menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Sungmin kini tengah terduduk diam didalam bis kota seraya menatap kosong foto sang adik yang sedang di genggamnya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sungmin setelah pulang dari ziarahnya ke makam Sandeul. Dan saat inilah segala hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sandeul tersampaikan melalui hatinya. Seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini di depan makam Sandeul. Namun perasaan bersalah yang bercokol dalam hatinya membuatnya tak kuat berlama-lama menatap makan Sandeul. Sehingga akhirnya ia akan selalu berlari sambil menangis disetiap waktu ia selesai meletakan bunga di atas makam Sandeul.

Sungmin yang larut dalam kegiatannya memandangi foto Sandeul tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Lelaki berambut pirang dengan hoodie coklat yang tengah memperhatikan Sungmin melalui kamera DSLR nya. Ya, lelaki itu memang sedang memotret Sungmin. Ia bahkan memotret Sungmin secara terang-terangan. Namun gadis itu tidak menunjukan reaksi yang apapun atas kegiatan kurang sopannya. Membuat lelaki dengan rahang indah itu dapat mengambil fotonya dengan leluasa.

"Peberhentian selanjutnya, Donggyo-dong." Sungmin seketika tersadar dari keterdiamannya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa memperdulikan lelaki berambut pirang yang sedari tadi menatap dirinya.

"Seharusnya aku membisikan kata Donggyo-dong tadi," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu tersenyum geli saat menyadari betapa konyolnya ucapannya tadi.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali pulang larut dengan bau alcohol pekat yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kurus berjalan sempoyongan memasuki rumahnya yang nampak kosong. Tanpa perduli ia tabrak benda apa saja yang mengganggu jalannya. Hingga akhirnya dengan susah payah ia menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mengambil minum dari dapur pun secara tak sengaja menangkap bayangan tubuh sempoyongan Kyuhyun yang sedang menaiki tangga. Melihat sang adik yang kembali mabuk membuatnya geram juga. Dengan cepat ia hampiri Kyuhyun. Menarik lengan Kyuhyun lalu membanjur wajah sayu sang adik dengan air yang di genggamnya. Membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang mabuk tersebut mendapatkan sedikit kesadarannya.

"Masih berani pulang eh?" tanya Sungmin sini sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sedang Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan ketus Sungmin malah menarik lengan Sungmin lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang berontak di genggamannya.

"Ya! Kubilang lepaskan kau sialan!" dengan keras Sungmin menarik lengannya hingga akhirnya genggaman tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dari lengannya. Sungmin meringis saat merasakan nyeri pada bagian lengannya yang di genggam Kyuhyun. Jelas saja, Kyuhyun menggenggam lengannya dengan sangat erat hingga memerah dan meninggalkan bekas tangannya.

"Noona geumanhae," lirih Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata penuh luka. Sedangkan Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu seketika mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan beribu perasaan yang selama ini di pendamnya.

"Apa yang harus aku akhiri hmm? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun." Sungmin membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, seolah enggan melihat Kyuhyun. Melihat hal itu kedua bola mata Kyuhyun meredup sendu. Dalam hati ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari gadis yang paling di kasihinya.

"Berhenti mengacuhkanku, berhenti bersikap dingin padaku, kumohon." Tubuh Sungmin sedikit menegang saat mendengar betapa menyedihkannya suara Kyuhyun saat memohon padanya. Namun dengan segera ia mengendalikan diri. Menunjukan bahwa ia tak ingin menggoyahkan dinding yang telah ia bangun selama hampir 2 bulan ini. Katakanlah ia jahat, katakanlah ia jahat, tetapi janji akan selalu menjadi janji. Dan janji yang telah ia ucapkan kepada dirinya sendiri ini tak akan pernah ia ingkari. 'Apapun yang terjadi, ya apapun yang terjadi' batinnya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu." Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Tawa yang benar-benar terdengar menakutkan. Dan tawa yang menakutkan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin sedikit ketakutan. Rasa takut yang bahkan Sungmin tak mengerti dengan apa yang di takutkannya.

"Kalau begitu, BERHENTI MEMALINGKAN WAJAHMU DAN TATAP AKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

'Splash'

Seketika tubuh Sungmin bergetar dan rasa takut itu semakin pekat melingkupi dirinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Menahan diri untuk tidak terjatuh dan membuat dirinya terlihat lemah di hadapan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berjalan kearahnya. Mencengkram rahangnya. Dan membawa wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Kyuhyun. Hingga kini jarak keduanya benar-benar dekat. Bahkan Sungmin bisa mencium bau alcohol dari nafas panas Kyuhyun yang menerpa wajahnya. Rasa takut itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat tangan Kyuhyun yang lainnya bergerak mengelus halus pinggangnya. Membuat gemetar pada tubuhnya semakin kentara saja.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Baiknya apa? Menciummu? Menyetubuhimu? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa maksud-mmmpph." Sungmin terkejut setengah mati saat Kyuhyun dengan kasar mencium bibirnya. Melumat dan mengulumnya dengan sangat kasar dan penuh nafsu. Tak ayal tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia kini tengah di lecehkan oleh adiknya sendiri. Ia pun mulai berontak. Kedua tangannya bergerak mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun Kyuhyun dengan sigap meraih kedua tangan Sungmin dan menahannya didepan dadanya. Sedang tangannya yang lain memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin hingga kini tubuh keduanya benar-benar tak berjarak.

Asinnya air mata, dan pahitnya alcohol kini bercampur menjadi satu di dalam mulut Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasa mual dan melemas. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah untuk melawan dan memilih untuk terdiam pasrah menerima pelecehan yang di berikan oleh adik kandungnya.

Kyuhyun yang tak merasakan perlawanan apapun dari Sungmin pun akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Sungmin. Dengan lembut ia usap bibir basah Sungmin menggunakan ibu jarinya lalu membawa ibu jarinya mendekat pada bibirnya dan mengecupnya. Kedua bola matanya tak melepas pandangan dari wajah cantik Sungmin yang kini berada tepat di depan matanya. Sedang Sungmin kini menatap tajam Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi penuh luka. Seolah menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar tersakiti dengan perilaku Kyuhyun yang bahkan mengambil ciuman pertamanya tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu ming," ucap Kyuhyun lembut lalu dengan perlahan bibirnya mendekat menuju kening Sungmin. Namun gadis itu dengan cepat memundurkan kepalanya hingga bibir Kyuhyun gagal menggapai keningnya.

"Kau tidak pantas mengucapkan hal itu. Lebih baik kau buang perasaanmu sebelum ada orang lain yang meregang nyawa karena cinta bodohmu itu!" seolah mendapatkan tamparan keras, tubuh Kyuhyun pun seketika menegang. Kedua bola matanya memerah menahan tangis juga emosi yang meletup-letup di dalam dirinya. Sedang Sungmin yang sudah mendapatkan kembali keberaniannya, kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan nyalang.

"Kematian Sandeul… itu murni keteledoran kita, seharusnya kau paham itu."

"Paham? Apa yang harus ku pahami kau brengsek! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Sungmin kembali berontak dan terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun masih bergeming dan bahkan mempererat rengkuhannya pada tubuh kecil Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin sesak dan sulit bernafas.

"Jangan munafik! Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Tidak hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan bodoh disini."

"Mencintai-ukh-mu huh? Jangan ukh bodoh, aku bahkan tak ukh memandangmu sebagai seorang pria. Kau adik ku, adik kandungku, seharusnya kau ukh sadar akan hal itu!" Kyuhyun yang sadar bahwa Sungmin sulit bernafas malah menyeringai dan bahkan semakin mempererat rengkuhannya. Ia tumpukun dagunya pada bahu kanan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin dapat merasakan kembali nafas panas Kyuhyun yang berhembus di tengkuknya.

"Kalau begitu, akan kuubah pandanganmu itu noona, akan kubuat kau memandangku sebagai seorang pria, seutuhnya." Mengerti akan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun membuat wajah Sungmin seketika pias. Dengan seluruh tenaga ia pun berontak. Memukul, menendang, segalanya ia lakukan untuk membuatnya dapat terbebas dari kungkungan tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun usahanya terasa sia-sia saja. Entah bagaimana hingga tubuh mabuk Kyuhyun berhasil mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan melemparnya ke atas kasur. Menindih tubuh mungil tersebut lalu membungkam bibir Sungmin yang terus mengumpat dengan bibir tebal Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seluruh keberanian Sungmin seolah menguap dan tergantikan dengan rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Apalagi saat kedua tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak meraba-raba tubuhnya dan merobek kasar piayamanya. Seharusnya ia merasa terhina saat Kyuhyun merasuki tubuhnya dan memompa tubuhnya kasar. Namun ia malah merasakan suatu kepuasan yang membuatnya merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Sangat jijik sampai-sampai ia hanya bisa menangis dan mendesah kecil di sepanjang malam Kyuhyun melakukan hal kotor itu pada tubuhnya.

**'Maafkan aku umma, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga diriku dan adikku, maaf.'**

.

.

Flashback End

.

.

Lama? Iya tau, maaf ya mood ku lagi kurang bagus akhir-akhir ini, jadi males ngapa-ngapain, sempet ada masalah juga, tapi yaudahlahya aku gaperlu curhat juga haha

Chapter ini khusus flashback, dan aku super duper gapuas sama hasilnya, ini chapter terburukku! jadi maaf kalo kurang memuaskan atau banyak kekurangan, aku ga ngedit ulang soalnya hehe

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review, maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu, mungkin di chapter depan aku akan menyebutkan dan bahkan membalas review kalian, sekali lagi terima kasih, aku sayang kalian! mwah!

Contact me on **poutyming**


End file.
